


Faithfully – sequel to The Journey

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning:  High sap alert.  Please keep your insulin handy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faithfully – sequel to The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: High sap alert. Please keep your insulin handy.

Seth couldn’t quite hide the grin he was trying desperately to smother as Ryan paced back and forth in the pool house. It was Sunday afternoon. Sunday, October 9th, to be exact and the Journey concert was scheduled to begin at eight o’clock p.m. that night. Ryan had told Seth that he wanted to leave no later than four thirty since he didn’t know how long it was going to take them to get to the Greek, which was all the way on the other side of Hollywood, just barely this side of the Valley.

It was now four o’clock and Ryan was pacing like a caged tiger. It wasn’t just going to see Journey that was making him nervous, or so he told Seth.

“Dude! Seriously. You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor, if you keep that up.”

Ryan stopped pacing for half a second before continuing. It wasn’t until he almost plowed Seth over that Ryan finally came to a stop.

“Dude,” Seth said gently, completely flush with Ryan’s body, chest to chest, groin to groin, thigh to thigh. He smoothed his palm lightly over Ryan’s cheek and smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. “We can leave now if you’re worried about the time.”

Ryan had the grace to blush slightly and he dropped his forehead on Seth’s shoulder, barely shaking his head. “It’s not that,” he whispered.

Seth frowned and cocked his head to the side, fingers cupping Ryan’s chin and lifting his face up. “Then what?”

He watched Ryan swallow hard and those beautiful blue eyes started darting around the room. “Hey?” Seth asked, nudging Ryan with his nose.

Ryan swallowed again before looking Seth straight in his eyes. “It’s just…” Ryan looked down as he brought his arms up to encircle Seth’s waist. He looked back up and grinned sheepishly. “This is our first real date,” Ryan explained. “I’m kinda…”

Seth’s smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss Ryan lightly. “Nervous?”

Ryan nodded.

Seth smiled and kissed Ryan again, letting his tongue slip out and demand access to Ryan’s mouth. They sagged against each other, allowing the kiss to consume them until Ryan slowly broke away, much to Seth disappointment.

“I love you, Ry. This is gonna be fun!”

Ryan gave Seth a small, crooked smile. “You say that now.”

“I need to mock you with something!” Seth said, humor sparkling his brown eyes.

“You mock Journey and you can forget about gettin’ any… ever!”

Seth’s eyes widened in horror. “But, Ry…”

Ryan shook his head. “No way, man. None. Nada. Zip.”

“You suck!”

“And none of that, either.”

Seth sputtered before pulling back so their bodies no longer touched and grabbed Ryan’s hand. “C’mon,” Seth said. “Let’s see how good they really are.”

* * * * *

It was a good thing that they left when they did. Between the traffic on the way to the Greek, the 405 to the 5 was never a good drive, and then the traffic leading up to the theatre, they didn’t get the car parked until almost seven fifteen. 

Seth groaned as he slid the Rover behind the car already parked in front of him. 

“Stacked parking? Man, this is gonna suck getting out afterwards,” Seth snarked.

“Well, you could have sprung for premiere parking out front for forty bucks, ya know,” Ryan answered.

Seth turned to Ryan, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Hey! Whose date is this anyway?”

“Hey!” Ryan mocked. “I paid for the tickets!”

Seth’s mouth opened and closed several times like a gapping fish before snapping shut. “Okay, fine. So the money I saved from this stacked crap, I’ll buy ya a pretzel.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? One pretzel?”

They got out of the car and started for the theatre side by side. 

“Yeah, dude. That one pretzel will probably cost the thirty bucks I saved on parking anyway.”

Ryan bumped shoulders with Seth as they continued through the parking lot. “Did I mention that the tickets cost a lot?”

Seth huffed and glared sideways at Ryan. “Fine. A pretzel and a soda.”

Ryan leaned in and whispered in Seth’s ear. “Did I mention how happy I am that you came with me? How much this means to me?”

Seth caved faster than… well, than whatever caves quickly. “Anything you want,” Seth amended.

Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back with a smug grin. And suddenly Seth realized what he said. “Damn it!” He turned to Ryan, who turned innocent blue eyes towards him. “Whose date is this again?”

Ignoring the people around him, Ryan leaned over and quickly kissed Seth on the cheek. “Ours.”

Seth turned back around and continued walking with the goofiest grin on his face.

* * * * *

They wandered inside and found their seats but decided not to sit down until the show started. So they went back outside where Seth ordered hot dogs, pretzels and sodas for the both of them. They found a vacant table and sat down to eat their meal.

Seth couldn’t hide his grin as he watched Ryan read the back of the CD for the millionth time.

Just after their tickets were scanned in and they were let into the venue, there were people greeting them with free copies of Journey’s latest album.

Ryan looked like he had won the lottery. He had the biggest smile on his face and enthusiastically thanked the lady who gave him his CD.

Seth had groaned theatrically and rolled his eyes. “I know what we’ll be listening to on the way home.”

“Yep,” Ryan agreed before pocketing his treasure in his jacket pocket.

But the CD hadn’t stayed hidden long. Ryan had it back out while they stood in line for their food and again as they sat eating. Finally Seth snatched the CD out of Ryan’s hands. “Hey!”

“Dude,” Seth said. “Um, boyfriend here. Hello!”

Ryan ducked his head and smiled softly. “Sorry.”

“We’re gonna see them in,” Seth checked his watch, “twenty minutes.”

Ryan nodded with a smile. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Seth frowned. “Why are you sorry?”

“For ignoring you.”

“You’re not ignoring me. I was just kidding, Ry.”

“I know,” Ryan answered. “I’m just…”

“Excited. I know,” Seth finished for him and grinned.

Ryan nodded again. “Yeah. This is my first time seeing them in concert. It’s like you getting to see Death Cab.”

“Yeah, but Death Cab is good.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “Se-eth,” he warned.

Seth raised his hands placatingly. “Kidding! Kidding. I swear! I’m just kidding!”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. You’re just saying that cuz you’re afraid of what I said earlier.”

Seth nodded. “Damn right I’m afraid.”

Ryan smiled and took a drink of his soda. “Eat your pretzel.”

Seth grinned back at his boyfriend and did as he was told.

* * * * *

The show started about twenty minutes late, but Seth didn’t really expect otherwise. Give him a concert that started on time and he’d show you the end of the world as we know it.

After they ate, they made their way to their seats. It’s wasn’t too bad a spot. But, then again, the Greek was a small enough venue that all the sections were pretty good, even way up in the back. Fortunately, though, they weren’t in the back. They were in the middle section, on the side, but only four rows from the front of their section.

The lights finally dimmed and the crowd started yelling and clapping. Except Ryan. Ryan wasn’t that kind of guy. He was much more subdued. But Seth could tell that Ryan was excited by the way he fidgeted and the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Oh! And the huge grin splitting his face apart.

They were seated at the end of their row and the theatre was at capacity, so with Ryan at the very end, Seth spent all his time leaning against Ryan’s shoulder. While the Greek was small and intimate, the seats sucked. But Seth really couldn’t complain. Leaning on Ryan wasn’t a bad thing. Not in the least!

The first forty-five minutes was spent with the band playing a lot of their older stuff. Stuff Seth had never heard of. 

Okay, so he had to admit that he knew a lot of Journey’s songs, but that was the fault of his parents and the stupid radio stations that he’d been forced to listen to as a kid. But this first set was pretty much made for Ryan watching.

Ryan mouthed the words to almost every single song they played in their first set. And Seth could have watched him all night long. God, he was so in love it made him sick!

Journey ended their set with a song that everyone knew and the entire theatre was up on their feet, including Ryan and Seth. Ryan, still not singing outright, was mouthing the words to ‘Don’t Stop Believin’’ and moving his hips around a bit. Seth linked his arm through Ryan’s and sang with him (and the rest of the crowd) at the top of his lungs, hips bumping into Ryan’s every so often. Hey! He knew the words! Why the hell not?

After the song ended, the lights came back up and people started piling out of their seats, making their way to either the restroom or the bar. Neither which Ryan nor Seth needed.

Seth leaned harder on Ryan as they sat down. “So? Whaddya think?”

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

Seth grinned. “Naw. Well?”

Ryan gave Seth a small smile. “This is awesome.”

“Awesome? Ryan Atwood using the word ‘awesome’? Huh.” Seth reached out a hand and looked at the dark sky. “It’s not snowing.” He grinned manically at Ryan.

“Idiot,” Ryan muttered and bumped shoulders with Seth, lips still curled up at the corners.

They continued smiling at one another before Ryan asked, “What about you? What do you think?”

Seth shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “Eh,” he grunted.

“Eh?” Ryan repeated, turning in his seat to glare at Seth darkly. “EH?”

Seth couldn’t hold back his smile and beamed at his boyfriend. “Seriously? They’re pretty good.”

Ryan arched a disbelieving brow. “You’re kidding.”

Seth shook his head. “Nope. Not too bad.”

Ryan turned back in his seat with a tiny smile. “Huh.”

Seth crowed inwardly. He’d usually never stumped Ryan so when the time came when he did, his inner geek did the dance of joy. He leaned over and hooked his arm behind and beside Ryan’s on their shared armrest, linking their fingers together.

They sat in silence for a few long moments, people watching, before Seth turned to Ryan, face serious. “Are you having a good time?”

Ryan, probably noticing the new, serious tone of voice, turned his head to Seth and nodded. “I’m glad you came.”

Seth smiled softly at Ryan and leaned forward to press his lips against Ryan’s. “Me, too,” Seth answered as he reluctantly pulled back.

Soon, the lights dimmed again and Journey came back on the stage; the crowd more rowdy than ever. But, most having been drinking for the past two hours, it was expected.

Every one was on their feet and pretty much stayed on their feet for the rest of the show. 

Seth was actually surprised of how much he knew of the words to the songs. He knew who Journey was. Of course he knew. But he didn’t know he knew so much! Damn those Cohen hippie parents of his. 

He turned and grinned at Ryan silently thanking his parents (only moments after cursing them) for his knowledge. Because it was with this knowledge that he was able to share this evening with Ryan and it was fun for both of them.

About thirty minutes into their second set, ‘Open Arms’ started up, and Seth turned to leer at Ryan. He leaned up and whispered loudly in Ryan’s ear. “Too bad Marissa or Lindsay aren’t here, huh? This is your seducing song, isn’t it?”

Ryan turned and glared at Seth, eyes narrowed to mere slits. He leaned over and hissed in Seth’s ear. “You’re really pushing it tonight, ya know? Feel like being celibate for awhile?”

Seth eyes widened and he leaned over and kissed Ryan’s cheek before leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder, molding his side into Ryan’s. “Ry, you know I’m just kidding.”

Ryan turned from him and faced the stage, ignoring Seth and mouthing the words once again.

Knowing that if he didn’t fix this now, Seth would be in a world of hurt for the next several months, he pushed Ryan forward as though he was about to slide behind him towards the aisle. But instead of stepping out in the aisle, he stood behind Ryan and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, dropping his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

A few seconds later, Seth was rewarded with Ryan sagging against his chest. 

Seth nuzzled Ryan’s throat as he softly sang the chorus in Ryan’s ear. He could feel Ryan shiver in his embrace and stepped closer, though there really was nowhere to go; they were pretty much plastered from calves to groin, back to chest.

Seth unconsciously started to sway them to the music. Even when the songs became upbeat, Seth continued to slow dance them to the music. And then… that song came on…

Faithfullly.

Seth had his temple against Ryan’s and the piano started playing softly, slow. Seth felt Ryan sag against him that much more and he grasped Seth’s arms, pulling them tighter around his waist. And even with the speakers on full blast, Seth heard something that he never thought he ever would: Ryan was singing softly to the song. Not just mouthing the words, but singing. So were the rest of the people in the theatre, but this was different. This was Ryan. 

Without wanting to give away the fact that he was listening to Ryan and not the band, Seth leaned his head down just a little more. But then the chorus came and Seth found himself staring into the dark blue eyes of his boyfriend, who seemed to be singing straight into Seth’s soul.

“I’m forever yours, faithfully,” Ryan sang quietly but it was as if Ryan was shouting the chorus for only Seth. Seth wouldn’t be able to say whose concert they were attending at that exact moment. It was the first time that Seth purposefully listened to every single word of that song.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ryan’s if he tried. And his heart actually started to hurt. He felt so much for Ryan at that moment that there were absolutely no words. It wasn’t until Ryan twisted in his arms and brushed at his cheek that he realized that he was crying. Well, not bursting into tears and weeping, but the kind where you feel so much that you can’t help but let your heart express itself through tears.

And then the crescendo spiked and the song came to an end, but Seth thought that he would never forget this night for as long as he lived.

Ryan leaned forward and gently kissed Seth, softly brushing his lips against Seth’s before pulling Seth’s head down and whispering in his ear. “I love you, Seth.”

Seth blinked back another rush of tears that threatened to fall. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. His chest hurt too much to speak. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Ryan with all the passion his voice couldn’t say. When he thought he was able to and with a hoarse voice, Seth pressed close and repeated Ryan’s declaration, “I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan gave Seth a tiny smile and they stood staring at each other for a few moments before turning around, resuming their previous stance with Seth standing behind Ryan.

They pretty much stayed that way for the rest of the concert. Even the faster songs, Seth didn’t want to let Ryan go and Ryan didn’t seem inclined to move, so they stayed wrapped in each other for the remainder of the evening, enjoying the concert… and their first real date.

 

After only one encore, and much to Seth’s surprised disappointment, the show officially ended. Seth and Ryan held hands as they inched their way out of the theatre. Once outside, and free from most of the throngs of people, Seth and Ryan walked up the hill in search of their car.

People were already gridlocked in trying to escape the parking lot, but Seth and Ryan weren’t in any hurry. They would most likely be blocked in for awhile, so they decided to take their time.

Just as suspected, the row of cars they were stacked in was still there, the owners having yet to arrive. Seth unlocked the Rover and got into the driver’s side as Ryan climbed into the passenger’s seat.

Seth locked the car but did not turn on the engine. Instead, he turned to Ryan, who was trying to get his new CD out of his pocket while trying to fight with the seatbelt.

“Thank you,” Seth said softly, stopping Ryan in his tracks.

Ryan turned to Seth and smiled. “You had a good time?”

Seth nodded, emotions still getting the better of him.

Ryan curved the corner of his lips. “I’m glad. Me, too.”

Seth watched as Ryan turned back to yank the CD out of his pocket. He reached out and removed the CD in the dash and put the new Journey CD inside. He turned to silently asked Seth to turn on the car so they could start listening to the new disc and froze. Seth was still sitting sideways in his seat, looking lovingly at Ryan, as though seeing him for the first time.

Seth gazed at Ryan as his boyfriend slowly started to flush under the scrutiny. “Seth?” Ryan asked softly.

“I liked that song,” Seth answered.

Ryan looked at Seth quizzically. “Which one?”

“Faithfully.”

Ryan’s blush deepened and he ducked his head. “Me, too.”

Seth reached out and grasped Ryan’s left hand. “I’m forever yours, too.”

Ryan was practically a tomato by this point and Seth decided to let him off the hook. He leaned forward and met Ryan half way, kissing the soft, pink lips. “I love you,” he whispered inside Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan cupped Seth’s cheek with his other hand, thumbing Seth’s cheekbone. “Faithfully.”

They leaned back into their seats, holding hands, and watched outside the window as people got into their cars and slowly made their way away from the Greek. They had to wait several more minutes before the people from the car in front of them arrived, but they didn’t care about the wait.

Their first date was one that neither one of them would ever forget.

 

Finis  
October 18, 2005


End file.
